A Frozen Boy
by Elfprinces2000
Summary: Elsa finds a mysterious manuscript in the library saying that she has a brother. Now she must find him to reunite their family.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was standing on her bedroom balcony. It was late at night, but she couldn't sleep. She slowly made her way the castle library, she spent most of her sleepless nights there. Alone, she walked the large book-filled room. She read the titles of different things: books, stories, lots of things. But one thing that she had never noticed caught her eye. When she turned around she found a small pile of papers on a table. Elsa slowly made her way to the table to see what the document was. What she found would change her life forever.

_The royal family has just had two children, a boy and a girl. They named the princes Elsa, and the prince Eric. Soon after their birth a witch came. She cursed the children with the powers of ice. Only love can melt a frozen heart. While the royal family tried to make the best of the new happening, Eric was terrified. As he grew older, Eric became more and more distant. He was afraid to be near anyone, even his own parents. Soon, he ran to the north, in fear of his powers, never to be heard of again._

Elsa put the manuscript down. "A…brother, I have a brother?" Elsa slipped into a chair and put her head in her hands. She cried.

Anna came looking for her sister in the morning. "Elsa? Elsa, where are you?"

Anna entered the library and found Elsa, still wet from her tears. Elsa didn't say a word, all she did was hand Anna the papers. "Elsa, mother and father, they never told us? Did you know?"

"No, it was so long ago. We have a brother, Anna, somewhere out there, a brother!"

"Well, it says he went up north. Maybe, we could find him."

They both decided to leave that day. Bags were packed, horses were prepared, and travel clothes were brought to the two princesses.

"I leave Kristof in charge while we're gone," Elsa declared.

"Can I come?" Olaf asked.

"Not this time. We need you here," Anna told the snowman.

The two princesses set off at noon, they went north. They made it halfway to the mountains by nightfall. Elsa and Anna agreed to camp there for the night. Anna made the fire, while Elsa got food out.

"So, how far do you think we'll have to travel?" Anna mused.

"I don't know. The manuscript never said anything about how far he went," Elsa answered.

"So, it said that his name is 'Eric'. Does that bring back any memories?"

"No," Elsa said.

"Why didn't mother and father ever tell us, though?"

"I don't know. You get some sleep, I'll take watch."

Anna slept, Elsa soon slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep after her sister. Neither of them heard the rustle just a little ways off. Nor did they know of the pains they would soon find.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was the first to wake the next morning. It was just after sunrise, a red one on a cloudless morning sky. Elsa bent over her sister and said, "Anna, time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Anna moaned.

"Anna! Get up you lazy!"

"Hey! I'm not lazy! I just don't like doing things that involve effort." Anna sat up and looked at her sister. "So, ready to leave?"

"You haven't even had breakfast," Elsa laughed.

The two of them had a quick breakfast before heading off. They rode for a couple hours before stopping at a stream to let their horses drink. Since it was about noon they decided to have lunch.

"At this pace, by the end of the day we'll be at the feet of the mountains," Anna said optimistically.

"Yeah." Elsa seemed distracted or worried, Anna couldn't tell which.

"Hay, what's wrong?"

"Oh? Nothing, everything's fine."

"Elsa, I'm your sister! You can tell me."

"It's just, what if he is gone, like, _gone_ gone. What then? I just don't think that I could ever be the same. I mean, I find that I have a brother, after years of thinking that you're my only sibling. Then to find out that he's dead, after all that. I, just don't think that I could ever be wholly happy knowing all that. It would feel like a piece of me is missing!"

"I know. But he's still alive!"

"How can you tell? Anna, you can't know for sure, neither of us can."

"I can feel it. He has to be!"

The two girls looked at each other. Neither certain, both were anxious. After a couple more minutes they departed. Elsa was still solemn and she didn't say anything until they stopped that night. Anna made the fire again, while Elsa made their dinner.

"You're right," Elsa said.

"About what?"

"He's out there. He has to be!"

"You get some sleep, I'll keep watch," Anna told her sister.

As soon as Elsa was asleep, Anna fell asleep too. The stars twinkled above, as if to keep watch on the two sisters, guardians, maybe. Protecting the two, keeping at bay, for a time, the evil that was hunting them. Maybe, just maybe, love could prevail. The two couldn't ever be the same after what's to happen comes to pass…ever. If they're happier, or sadder, well, if I told you now I wouldn't have much of a story to tell, now, would I?


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke early the next morning and looked up at the mountains. Crossing them wouldn't be easy. Even if it were, it would take days of traveling. The bushes behind Anna started to rustle. She turned around and gasped. Luckily, there wasn't anything there, only the wind.

"Anna?"

She turned around to see her sister, Elsa, sitting up behind her.

"Oh, good morning, your Majesty!" Anna said with a slight curtsy.

"Hello," Elsa sighed. "Though, you know that it still feels strange to be called a queen. It's been a few weeks, but I'm not quite used to it yet."

"Sorry," Anna laughed.

The two had a small breakfast and set off. Anna was on her light-brown horse, Elsa on her white one. For hours they rode across the vast expanse of mountains, they seldom stopped.

This pace continued for the next few days, three to be exact. After that, they were almost on the other side. Just another day…another day.

"I can see it!" Anna said to her sister with a grin a mile wide.

"You can?"

"If I look hard enough, I think I can."

The two of them strained their eyes to see across the vast white expanse. Elsa saw a black figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, but saw nothing. "I think we better hurry," She said.

"Why?"

Elsa didn't answer, just start running. She didn't stop or slow down for what seemed like forever.

"Elsa! What was that for?" Anna said when her sister finally stopped.

"I thought I saw something back there, something…dark. I didn't know what it was."

"Well let's at least get a fire going!"

Anna started a fire and Elsa got some food out of her pack. "All this time, and they never told us," Elsa mumbled.

"What?" Anna said.

"I just don't understand why mother and father never told us."

"Maybe they just didn't know how to tell us. What would they say? Oh, by the way, you have a brother you never knew that has the same powers as you, but, he ran away to the north." Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder and sighed. "Elsa, I don't know why they never told us, I don't know a lot of things. But I do know that we can find him."

Elsa looked at her sister and nodded. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yes, let's."

They fell into a deep sleep. But, nearby, was an evil. Now, I am going to tell you what it was, but in due time. For now, let's just focus on our two main heroines.


End file.
